


Arrested Development

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When other officers swoop in on Vice territory it becomes highly unlikely that a drug bust will come to fruition. Curiosity compels Tubbs to check the reason why her case has been flushed down the gutter. The answer stuns her.
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs X James





	Arrested Development

Miami sometimes feels like the heartland of broken boulevards. The cracks spanning the drab grey concrete in some places feel large enough to swallow one’s hopes and dreams whole. A more naive side of Tubbs likes to suppose that it is the cause for the alarmingly high crime rates. Even if it was, quite possibly, the furthest thing from the truth.

The neon lights etch hollowed patterns upon the hood of her baby-blue 64 Coup Deville as she conducts surveillance for a current case. A case involving some teeny-boppers and wanna-be gangsters selling black-tar outside of a bar in the area.

A commotion covered in blaring red and blue lights catches her gaze. The camera that had been held up to her eyes is slowly lowered to the velour upholstery. Damn it! The deal she had been anticipating for hours definitely wasn’t going to happen now. Five weeks of tracking the gang seemed to go up in a puff of smoke. Having other heat coming into the area with lights flashing was just plain bad for business.

Curiosity gets the better of her and she abandons her station to investigate. As she draws closer, a familiar face becomes clearer to discern. “James?” She mutters as if, by saying his name she could make this all go away. The night was definitely taking a turn for the worst.

With a bounce of urgency in her step, she struts over to the arresting officers in blue. “Hey! Hey, Mon! What’chu doing?” Tubbs prompts, her tone boasting of controlled sternness. When one of the officers tries to hold her back, she fishes her gold sergeants badge from the depths of her suit-pocket. “Miami, Vice.” Just as quickly as the badge was withdrawn and inspected, it was returned.  
“What are the charges?” She inquires. Her gaze drifting from the officers towards James. There is a look of disappointment written upon her face. It didn’t really matter what he’d done. This once, she’d definitely cover for him.

When the officers finished, Tubbs speaks. “Well, I’ve got news for you. You can’t arrest him. James is my CI on a very important case I’m working.” It happens to be the very first excuse that comes to her mind. As far as she knew, he wasn’t an informant to anyone. Not even to her. But the other officers didn’t need to know that. “Release him into my custody and I’ll get the paperwork to you in the morning.” Much to her surprise, they relented.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Her fingers are shoved casually into her pockets and she tips her head in the direction of her car. “You’ve got some explaining to do…” And Tubbs probably did as well.


End file.
